Adjustment
by FabulousFelicity
Summary: A story that comes right after the end of Terminal [WARNING:] I suggest you do not read this if you haven't read Terminal, or you can opt for being very confused. This will contain some BenxTory.


**This story starts off right after the end of Terminal (I'm not the only one freaking out about that ending, right?!) So I decided, why not continue? [WARNING:] I suggest you do** **not** **read this unless you have read all of Terminal (Especially the epilogue) I hope you enjoy the very beginning of a journey I hope to be long, and fun. I do not own any of the Virals books, all the rights go to their rightful owners.**

 **Thanks for listening to all my babble, let's start this thing!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I sputtered as a lump was caught in my throat, and I had to grab the sink to keep from doubling over and crumpling to the ground.

I stole another glance at the mirror, and as I had seen myself a few moments ago, my eyes were a brilliant, faintly glowing blue.

A perky call came from somewhere down the stairs, "Tor honey, come eat, I made something extra special today!" By the end, it practically became a squeal.

 _Oh God. Not today Whitney._

A voice floated into my head, _Hey, what the .. WAIT TORY?! H-how?_

My eyes widened. Who was that?

I looked around the bathroom, but no one had come in. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but it wasn't my usual consciences' voice ..

 _Wait, Hiram? Is that_ you _? What's going on?!_

 _I-I don't know, I was thinking about our old flares and, BOOM! There I was, flaring!_

 _Same here. Go check a mirror!_

I waited a few short seconds, _My-my eyes! They're blue? That is_ not _normal! I mean even for our regular flaring-_

 _I'm aware of that!_

 _We need to meet, like now,_ No response, _Tory?_

 _Whitney's downstairs waiting for me; she "Made something extra special today!"_ I sent with my most Southern accent.

A snicker, _Wait why?_

 _Hi, not right now,_ I thought bitterly.

Chiming in at the perfect moment, "Tory?"

 _I need to go, let's meet at the docks;_ I paused for a second, _In about fifteen minutes, and let other guys know about what's going on._

I shut my eyes and concentrated.

The extreme sense left me and I sighed.

It was hard letting go of something so exhilarating, so powerful, and very _dangerous._

"Sorry, I'll be there in a sec, just let me finish."

I got ready as quickly as I could. I threw my clothes on. Brushed the unforgiving tangles out of my red hair. I nearly made it down the stairs in three long strides, leaving me enough time to smooth my skirt before Whitney appeared.

Already dolled up in her usual attire, with the addition of her apron, which of course she had three styles of, she grinned, her eyes almost reaching the sign of affection.

 _Ugh, Tory, you can't think like that now, I thought you were finally warming up to her!_

I pasted a smile of my own on. It wasn't nearly anything like her perfect one, but it fooled Kit's ditsy lady-friend.

"You know, I told your father to sleep in today, so we have the whole morning to ourselves!" Her eyes looked like they could pop right out of their sockets at any moment.

I walked over to the table, overwhelmed by the intense smells wafting through the air, "Actually, I was planning on meeting up with the boys before school .."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

"Oh! That sounds just lovely," she offered me a seat, and I took it, watching her uneasily.

She took the one across from me and spread her manicured hands on the floral tablecloth. Practically whispering, she leaned over across the table "Of course, all of them." She gave a soft wink.

I touched a hand to my forehead, "I meant _all_ of them." Half true. I did plan to meet all of them, _now_.

Whitney crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Oh, okay." She stared intently at me, as if trying to watch my nose grow.

Sorry, not this time.

She let go of her gaze, dumbfounded, "I'll be right back," back to her usual, cheerful self, practically bouncing out of the room.

She came back with a steaming plate of hotcakes, eggs, and bacon. A big breakfast, she didn't plan on having me leave anytime soon.

 _I should have told Hi twenty minutes, sorry guys._

Whitney handed me the heated plate, complete with utensils wrapped in an expensive napkin set on the side of the plate.

"Darlin'," Her drawl kicking in, "Although I let you pass the conversation last night with your father around, we need to talk." She placed a hand on mine.

 _I know Whitney, it's all about how people look at me, and he's too old for me. Then which would you rather, Ben, or Chance? Hmm, funny how money overrules that part._

But then she surprised me.

Well, didn't do as I had most expected is a better way of putting it.

"When did it start?! Ben, I mean." I could feel the circulation going out of my hand and I glanced down at it, trying to catch her attention.

Whitney understood the gesture, but only softened her grip slightly. _Oh well._

"Well?" She was smiling widely, and I could tell she was really, truly interested.

I tried to look at anything other than her, my eyes darting around the room, "Wh-what do you mean?"

 _Playing it dumb wasn't going to work,_ "Come on sweet pea! I saw you two, and your father certainly did. He nearly fainted at the window. And there was that grin you couldn't wipe away last night, so spill!"

My eyes were still flying from one corner of the room to another _,_ "Nothing _happened_. I mean, we just kinda-" I was interrupted by a beep inside my pocket.

I snatched it out of my pocket, glad to have any form of distraction.

It was from Hi: _You may need to come over now, I think Shelton's gonna hyperventilate._

Whitney tried to peak at my phone, but I moved in time, "Ugh, I need to go soon, can I finish my breakfast, and we'll talk afterschool _?"_

She sighed heavily and nodded a little glumly, "Okay, just be sure to enjoy it," Whitney got up and took off her apron, heading upstairs.

I ate the still-hot breakfast quickly; a little sad I couldn't enjoy it. _Come on Tor, this is important!_ I grabbed my bag and was almost out the door when I felt a scratch on my leg: Cooper.

He was looking up at me with those big, puppy dog eyes, "Sorry dog-breath, I need to get to school after this." I gave him a rub behind the ear before leaving.

As soon as the door shut, a sprinted for the water. How did my flare come back? Well, it must be new, because it obviously felt and looked different. Come to think of, I didn't get that crazy rush of energy, it just settled into me. I didn't want to try anything more yet, not until I talked with the rest of the pack.

I saw Ben in the captain's seat, his expression calm, but his muscles were tensed and his leg bounced, his patience thinning. Hi was sitting with Shelton on the bench. Shelton was nervously tugging on his earlobe. Hi twiddled his thumbs, and was the first to look up at me when I reached them, his eyes glowing as mine had earlier.

"Tory!" He practically screamed, throwing his hands in the air and rising from the bench. The other two looked up at me, Ben's lips tugged a small smile, but Shelton's eyes just grew in distress.

"What took you so long?!"

"Whitney. And I said fifteen minutes, it's barely been ten!"

"Shelton's been freaking out since Hi showed us, well that." Ben got out of the chair and offered a hand to me, and I took it graciously, stepping on the boat.

My eyes quickly swept over his, and his ears tinted pink and he let go of my hand. I thought about grabbing it back, but I stopped myself, _No time to be feeling all lovey-dovey Tory! This is serious._

I let out a calm breath, "Have either of you tried to flare after Hi talked to you?"

Shelton shook his head furiously, "You think we're crazy? We have no idea what this new flare is."

"And Hiram wouldn't let go of it," Ben spat, eyes focused on Hi now.

"Hey c'mon, what could it do? And Tory, you know how good it felt," Hi said, seeking my help to reassure them.

"Well, I mean-"

Ben cut me off, "Really, why didn't you mention that earlier?" He closed his eyes and his forehead wrinkled in concentration for a moment.

"Oh crap, because I knew you'd-" Ben's eyes were already the same as Hi's.

Shelton let his hands fly up, "Well, I don't want to be left out!" His were now blue.

The three looked at me, urging me on. I laughed and closed mine.

The energy seeped through me. It filled every vain and artery, cooling my senses, but also multiplied them by fifty. I smiled at the feeling, similar to my old fares, but more intense, and peaceful at the same time.

I opened my eyes to see the guys had joined in on my smile. I clenched my hands, then let go of my fists, sending a message to all of them.

 _The Virals are back._

* * *

 **I'm done with the chapter, whew. Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. This is my first ever Fan Fiction I have posted, so I'd like to know what you think. Also, thanks again, and that's it, –FabulousFelicity.**


End file.
